dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Deleted Scenes
These are usually found on the DVDs for each series. It contains stunts and Pranks that were ether too extreme, too long, too boring, too short and or couldn't be fitted in an episode slot. Some deleted scene do make it on the final show but only in snippets (i.e. cut to the point only a small percentage of the stunt is shown). Rear end Rear end features mainly cut out stunts. It involves some of the most obscene material out of all the other series which is one if not the main reason for it being cut. The stunts were mainly challenge based and gut wrenching. It involved some minor interviews or jokes plotted some times for example Dainton joking about Johnny Knoxville. Stunts Featured *Newport vs Cardiff *Naked Paintball *Maggots *Mini cactus *Spunk challenge *Cock candle *Pee *Guess who *Dog food *Suction man *Gross gamble *High jump *Bad kid *Heavy metal (piercing through webbing of toes) *Puke bag *Plunger tail *The cane (Pritchard being hit) *Hard head (icicle) *Locust (Dainton's mum) *Racket *Maggots (prank) *Slaps *Ice Lolly Pop Challenge The Darker side The Darker side mainly featured stunts that were cut short from the show for example Jackpot was featured in an episode but only briefly. It did contain some different stunts that were cut but most were seen in the show. Stunts Featured *Ninja jump *Bamboo cock *Pinball *Interrogation *Bungee band *Clean shave *Doctor Daint *Concrete boots *Piss bucket swing *D-Lock *Poo in shoe *Sparks *Street shout *Smoking shit *Selfish smoke *Face lift *Pool nuts *Bouncer *Selfish line *Happy 5th birthday *Flaming barlet *Jackpot *Drunk Pritchard *Glue gun *Busted *Rat trap rodeo *Water car *Drunk Pritch and Panch *Knob in fan *Shit spreading *Heads or tails *Brand (Dan and Pancho) *Laxative challenge *Extinguisher *Flail *Old ladies *Sandpaper slaps *Sleeping out Goods to Declare This followed an episodic pattern unlike the rest of the deleted scene series. It had extended stunt seen in the show but were cut short as well as many different stunts that were just cut from the series as a whole. It also involved the full live shows from the end of each episode. Stunts Featured Scandinavia *Circumcision *Viking Village **Swords **Axe Throw **Target Practice **The Gauntlet **Viking Feast **Wooden Cock **Viking Slaps **Bungee Band **Heavy Metal **Penis Weightlifting *Flinch Test *Car Smashing *Goal *Skylight Germany *Joyce's Trip *Whisky Spray *Rabbit Eyebrows *Broken Arm Mousetrap *Dead arm *Wax On Wax Off *Hypnotism Greece Behind the Seven Deadly Sins The entire series of the forth series was based around deleted scenes from the movie. It had cut stunts and extended stunts that appeared in the movie. Stunts Featured This does not include stunts featured in Series four *Chilly Willy *Frozen Poo *Stunt off (Full experience) *Pain Auction (full show) Gallery Naked Paintball Cencored.png Dogfood2.png Plungertail.png The cane 9.png Locust 5.png Dlocksecondattempt.png Getting rid of the D lock.png Oldladies4.png Oldladies2.png Happy5thbirthday.png Bouncers3.png Bouncers2.png Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Deleted scenes Category:Rear end Category:The Darker side Category:Goods to Declare Category:Behind the Seven Deadly Sins Category:Behind the Scenes